A new GX
by GodSlayer555
Summary: It's been Years since Judai and the others have Graduated and some of them are back as Teachers. Along with new Teachers comes new Students aswell in the academy. My first Fan fiction please read and review!
1. Synchro Sumoon!

I'm no good with beginnings so I'm sorry if it's crappy.

Constructive Criticism is always welcome and good comments are too

**Synchro Summon!**

**A large stadium filled with Students all dressed in Red, Yellow, and Blue. Yup it was the beginning of the year and Duel Entrance exams were starting. The Top Duelist from the Middle school are placed in Obelisk Blue, The ones who aced the Entrance exams were put into Ra Yellow, and The ones who are close to expulsion at any Minute that just barley passed are the Osiris Red. **

"**Duelist Number: 21!" A man called out. "Duelist Number: 21!" he repeated.**

"**I'm here!" The boy called out jumping into the middle arena. "Hiro Shinn here, ready to duel." He smiled. He was 14 years of age, about 5"8' (that how you say 5foot 8in.??)He had spiked Navy blue hair, Hazel eyes. He was wearing a black button down shirt, green cargo pants, a black belt with gold studs, and black skate shoes that were untied. **

"**Who am I going to duel?"He asked himself looking at all the different teachers in the stands.**

"**Hello there! I will be your opponent." A man said walking out in a white dress shirt, black tie, black pants. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and an Osiris red Duel disk. "I am the head of the Osiris dorm of Duel academy, Yuki Judai."He said. **

"**This will be fun."Hiro smiled activating his Duel disk both of them starting out with 4000 life points. "My name is Hiro Shinn; future student of duel academy."**

"**I'll start off." Judai said drawing. "And I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman." He said playing the card and the blue Electrical warrior appeared on the field. "**

"**I'll draw and then summon Speed warrior in attack mode."Hiro said with the grey warrior appearing on the field. "Then I'll play 2 cards face down, now attack!"Hiro commanded with Speed warrior running up to Sparkman kicking him and destroying him making Judai's life points drop to 3800. **

"**How did your warrior just destroy my Sparkman? It was weaker."Judai asked.**

"**When speed warrior attacks on the same turn it was normal summoned during battle calculation his attack will double to 1800."Hiro said. "Now I'll end my turn."**

"**That's an interesting card."Judai said drawing his card. "Now, to activate from my hand, Polymerization!"He yelled. "I'll send Woodsman and Ocean from my hand to the graveyard and summon The Earth."He said with the warrior appearing on his field. "Attack speed warrior." Judai commanded and the giant warrior charged at Speed warrior reducing his life point to 2400"I'll end."Judai said.**

**Meanwhile on the stands a group of new applicants were watching the duel………**

"**Who the hell does this kid think he is? Taking on Mr. Yuki and thinking he will win." A boy said. He was in a blue short sleeve shirt, jean shorts, he had black wavy hair, and he also had brown eyes, and was around the same height as Hiro.**

"**Oh, calm down John."A girl in an Obelisk Blue Uniform said walking up behind him. She had blue eyes, and blonde hair and shorter than both boys. "That Hiro buy is kinda cute." She said smiling. **

"**I'll never understand woman, especially you Aimi."John said. "Plus why do you already have a uniform?" he asked. "Well all girls who pass the duel exam are placed into the Obelisk blue dorm." She pointed out. "Also many students who come straight from the Middle school are automatically placed in Obelisk blue." She continued. **

"**Sounds like a load of bull if you ask Me." he sighed. "And those cards He's using, those are the new Synchro and Tuner monsters."John said taking a good look at the monsters that were on the field. "It probably means he hasn't been dueling long, which means he has a 0 chance of winning."He smirked.**

"**I'll take you on that bet, 2000 yen should be enough." Aimi said holding up the 2000 yen bill.**

"**Easy money."John said taking the bet.**

**Back to the field...**

**Hiro sighed drawing. "The earth will be hard to beat." he then looked at the new card he drew. "Or maybe not." he smirked. "I'll summon Junk Synchron and activate my Trap card Angel lift to summon Speed warrior from my graveyard. The 2 warriors appeared on the field, the Grey warrior from before and an Orange one that looked like it was wearing glasses and had an engine on its back, and a pull start on its lower right side. "Now, I Synchro summon Junk warrior."Hiro said with the Junk Synchron pulling on the pull start revving its engine on **

**its back and it changed to 3 green rings surrounding the Speed warrior. He then placed the 2 monsters in the graveyard and placed the White card on the Duel Disk summoning the Purple warrior. I activate from my hand Dual summon and summon Copy Cat from my hand."He said with the monster appearing. "Using Copy cats effect I'll make his attack power 2500.""Junk warriors attack will increase by 2500 to 4800 thanks to his effect."Hiro smiled. "I activate my second face down card, Spiritual Tuning Wave." he said. "When I have one Synchro monster on the field I can destroy one monster on your side of the field and I'll destroy The Earth."He smiled with the Hero being destroyed. "Now attack directly!"He yelled with the Junk warrior charging up and punching Judai making his life point's drop to 0. **

"**Good Duel."Judai said. "I hope to see you in the academy."**

"**Thank you for the Duel."Hiro bowed to Judai and then deactivated his Duel Disk. **

"**See you around Mr. Yuki."Hiro said and ran off to the stands where all the applicants were.**

"**Yubel, I have a feeling this year batch of applicants will be fun."Judai said with the monster appearing behind him. "I think you're right." Yubel smiled.**

"**I think I just won 2000 yen!" Aimi shouted taking John's money.**

"**I'm never betting with you again!" John yelled back at her.**

**CHAPTER I END!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**GodSlayer: Well this turned out interesting, I know it wasn't very dramatic but I'm not used to righting stories.**

**Hiro: It was Anti-climactic**

**GodSlayer: Yeah I know that too well hope you guys liked it!**

**For information on all cards today please check out www.janime.info**


	2. A new Roommate

**A roommate**

**A plane could be seen flying over the Ocean to a large island in the middle of the large sea. When the plane landed all students were escorted to the Auditorium for opening ceremony.**

**All the students were in lines with John, Hiro, and Aimi standing next to each other. **

"**Hey man, because of you winning against Mr. Yuki I lost 2000 yen to Aimi."John whispered now dressed in a Ra Yellow uniform.**

"**Uh, no problem any time." Hiro said. "Who are you and who's Aimi?" he asked. Hiro was dressed in an Osiris uniform. **

"**I'm Aimi." she said with Hiro turning his head to the right to the girl. "That's John, don't worry about him, he's just mad cause I said you would win and enter the academy." She smiled. "Glad you did." She winked at him. **

"**Thanks."Hiro said blushing a little bit. "Wait Aimi, why does that name sound familiar." He thought. "Oh yeah you won the tournament in my neighborhood 3 weeks ago. "I entered and didn't even get past the first round."**

"**That's funny really, I remember that tournament it was fun."She smiled. "So how long you've been dueling? I've been dueling for about 7 years now."**

"**Uh, a month." Hiro said. "The deck I use is just a bunch of cards I got from a starter deck and a few packs I bought. **

"**How the hell does a kid who's only played for a month beat Mr. Yuki?" John commented.**

"**I'm lucky?" Hiro asked.**

"**Attention new students." A woman appeared on the screen. She had long blonde hair, yellow eyes; she was in a dark blue Obelisk blue uniform. "I am Professor Rhodes." She continued. "I hope all of you have a good time here at Duel academy." She said then disappeared off the screen and the students went to their respective dorms.**

"**This place looks like an old run down shack." Hiro commented walking up the stairs of the Osiris dorm and entered his room. "Any one here?" he looked seeing a boy on the top bunk **

**of the beds, he was in a white version of the Osiris Uniform. He had spiked brown hair, glasses and was reading Fruits Basket and head phones in his ears. You could clearly hear the music being blasted from them.. He looked over seeing Hiro and stopped the music and took off the head phones. "Looks like I got a roommate."The boy said smiling. "The name's Daniel." He said holding out his hand for a hand shake.**

"**The name's Hiro."He said shaking his hand. **

"**I saw you at the Opening ceremony, so you're the kid who beat Mr. Yuki at the entrance exam." Daniel said.**

"**Was beating Mr. Yuki really all that special?" Hiro asked. **

"**You serious?" he asked laughing. "He was the best duelist at this school when he went to the academy."**

"**Wow now I feel special." He smiled. **

"**You should, so let's see if you're skills are all cracked up to be." Daniel smiled pulling out his duel disk.**

"**What right now?"Hiro asked. "Dude we just got here."**

"**Alright then meet me at the arena in 2 hours." Daniel said. **

"**Why two hours?" Hiro asked.**

"**Gives me time to finish this fruits basket volume and to finish the Protest the Hero Album and Killswitch Engage album." Daniel said putting his head phones back on and lied on top of his bed continuing to read.**

"**Alright, then I guess I'll look around the academy before then."Hiro said then walked out of the room and went to go see what the Ra and Obelisk dorm looked like.**

"**Holy crap." Hiro said looking at the Ra yellow dorm and all the students around the dorm. "These guys have it good."**

"**Hey Hiro why the hell are you here Osiris Punk?"John asked walking up to him.**

"**Look at the different dorms."Hiro said simply. **

"**Well you're not allowed here!" He yelled at Hiro. "Now leave!"**

"**Fine, I guess I'll go look at the Obelisk dorm now."Hiro sighed.**

"**John sure is an ass."Hiro mumbled walking around seeing people dueling.**

**Hiro walked up to the entrance of the Obelisk dorm looking up at the building in amazement. "WTF man." He said. "Well chances are I'm going to get yelled at again by some idiot so might as well make it fun." he smiled looking around to see if anyone saw him. He then jumped grabbing the edge of the wall and pulled himself up. "Ok so I wonder where Aimi's room might be." he said looking around in every direction. **

"**Well I guess I'll just go."He sighed jumping off the wall and walked to the arena to meet Daniel for the duel.**

"**It looks like you made it." Daniel said activating his duel disk.**

"**Sorry, I was looking around for a while." Hiro smiled also activating his duel disk with both of their life points starting at 4000.**

**Chapter II END**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**GodSlayer: Sorry for making like this, next chapter will be the duel. **

**Daniel: But I want to show off my censored **

**Hiro: We don't care.**


	3. Gigantech Warrior vs Mechanical Hound!

To answer Yokai Summoner no, they do not need a Special field spell to be summoned

This chapter was rushed.

**Gigantech Warrior Vs. Mechanical Hound!**

"**Alright, I'll start things off."Daniel said drawing his 6****th**** card. "I'll start by summoning Cybernetic Cyclopean." He placed the card on the duel disk and the Cyber monster appeared on the field. "Then I'll place 2 cards face down." The two cards then appeared behind the Beast-Warrior.**

"**So, it's a cyber deck."Hiro smirked. I draw and then summon Marauding Captain in attack mode." He smiled. "Thanks to its effect I can summon another warrior monster from my hand so I'll pick this one."He said placing another monster on the Duel disk and a Red warrior appearing next to the Captain. "Come on Tune warrior, Attack!" He commanded. The Tuner monster charged at the Cybernetic Cyclopean destroying it reducing Daniel's life points to 3800. "Now Marauding captain Direct attack." Hiro commanded and the Captain charged at him with his sword.**

"**Not so fast."Daniel yelled. "I activate my trap card, Draining Shield." He smirked with the card opening up and Daniels life points going up to 5000.**

"**Fine I'll end my turn."Hiro sighed.**

"**Now I'll start off by playing the Field spell card, Mausoleum of the Emperor." He smiled with a Temple appearing behind both players side of the field. "Thanks to it, both of us can Summon by paying life points x 1000 for each monster I need to Release to summon a monster. "So I'll pay 2000 life points to summon Mechanical Hound."He smiled with his life points dropping to 3000 and he played the monster card and a Large hound of steel appeared on the field with a loud Howl. "Now slaughter the Captain!" Daniel Commanded and the Monster attacked the Marauding Captain Ripping its head off and Hiros life points dropped to 2400. "I'll play one card face down and I'll end for now." Daniel had a big smirk on his face for his next turn.**

"**Crap, I think I'm screwed."Hiro said drawing. "Or am I?" he asked smiling. "I'll activate my Angel Lift trap card and Summon Marauding Captain." He took the monster out of the graveyard and summoned the warrior. "I'll then Summon speed warrior from my hand." The Familiar grey warrior appeared on the field with its attack boosting up to 1800. "Now I'll Synchro Summon!" He yelled. "With Tune warrior being a Tuner of 3 stars and Marauding Captain's and Speed warrior's stars gives me a total of 8 stars, I can Summon Gigantech Warrior." He said with The giant warrior appearing on the field. "His attack increases by 100 points for each warrior in my graveyard, so he'll increase by 300 points to 3100." Hiro smiled. "Gigantech Warrior attack Mechanical Hound!" Hiro commanded with The giant warrior walking up to the Hound, it then pulled back its fist and swung a punch but The Mechanical hound disappeared.**

"**I activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter." Daniel smiled. "Now It'll be gone till the end of the turn."Daniel smirked.**

"**Fine I'll end." Hiro sighed and the Mechanical Hound re-appeared.**

"**Ok I summon a monster in face down defense mode and end my turn."Daniel said.**

"**Alright, I attack your face down monster." Hiro commanded with Gigantech punching the card and when the smoked cleared 2 fluff Tokens appeared.**

"**What Just happened?"Hiro asked.**

"**The monster you Destroyed was Dandelion, when it's destroyed I summon 2 Fluff tokens." Daniel explained.**

"**That's interesting, I guess I'll end." Hiro said. **

"**Thanks" Daniel said drawing and looking at the card. "Now I Release my Fluff Tokens to Summon another Mechanical Hound. Daniel said with the second hound appearing on the field. "I'll end."**

"**Thank you." Hiro smiled. "I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode." Hiro said with the warrior appearing. "I'll activate Dual summon in my hand to summon Harpie Girl." He placed the Harpie on the field and it appeared next to Junk Synchron. "Now another Synchro Summon." Hiro smiled. "I Synchro Summon Junk warrior." Hiro placed the 2 monsters in the graveyard and Summoned The purple Warrior.**

"**From my hand and Field I activate Spiritual Tuning wave, and Common-Mental-World to Destroy your mechanical hound, and reduce your life points by 500 points.**

**Daniels life points dropped to 2500 and one of his Mechanical hounds was destroyed.**

"**Now I attack Mechanical Hound." Hiro yelled with Gigantech destroying the Second mechanical hound. "Now I'll attack Directly with Junk warrior." Hiro smiled with Daniels life points Dropping to 0.**

"**Damn you're good." Hiro smiled. "If I didn't Draw Junk Synchron on my last Turn I would have lost."**

"**My real deck is still being constructed; when that's done I want a rematch."Daniel smiled.**

"**Anytime." Hiro said.**

"**Go Hiro!" Aimi could be heard from the stands. **

"**Thanks Aimi!" Hiro called back at her.**

**CHAPTER III END**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**GodSlayer: This chapter was completely rushed but please read later on in chapters.**


	4. CHaracter Bio

**Character Bio's**

**First Name: Hiro**

**Last Name: Shinn**

**Age: 14**

**Deck Type: Speed-Warrior**

**Favorite Monster: Junk warrior**

**Likes: Synchro monsters, Girls, music, models, dueling, manga, **

**Dislikes: Annoying people, Models that brake easily, and short manga series.**

**First Name: John**

**Last name:??**

**Deck Type: Fire**

**Favorite Monster: Hiita the Fire charmer**

**Likes: Not that much**

**Dislikes: Too much too list**

**First Name: Aimi**

**Last Name:??**

**Deck Type: Dragon**

**Favorite Monster: Light and Darkness Dragon**

**Likes: Boys, Dueling, Dragon cards, Anime**

**Dislikes: Anime series that are too long or short, Mean people, Dragon haters.**

**First Name: Daniel**

**Last Name: Yamato**

**Deck Type: Machine**

**Favorite Monster: The Big SATURN**

**Likes: Machine monsters, Gundam, Dueling, Girls, Money, Music, Manga**

**Dislikes: Nothing really.**


	5. Fight of the Warriors! Over a girl?

Thank you Yokai Summoner for continuing to read my fanfic.

Sorry it's been a while the laptop broke that had the files on it!

**Fight of the warriors! Over a girl?!****(Part 1)**

"**I hate class." Hiro yawned sitting at his desk listening to the teacher writing down notes. "When will something fun happen at this school?" He asked himself looking around. Just then a note flew onto his desk. He opened it, reading it to himself. "Will you go to the dace with me?" the note asked. Hiro remembered that there was dance Friday night, but he didn't bother asking anyone since he wasn't really that interested in dances.**

**Hiro looked around seeing who threw the note and saw Aimi waving at him. Hiro waved back and looked at the note wondering what he should answer. Another note flew hitting Hiro in the back of the head. He then picked it up Reading: "If you answer 'Yes' to Aimi, you will regret it." He looked to his left to all the Ra students to see John giving him a death glare. **

"**Answer Yes." Daniel said sitting next to Hiro. "You have to admit Aimi is cute."Daniel continued.**

"**I will not deny that fact, but last thing I need in my life is someone giving me the death glare 24/7."Hiro sighed. He then wrote a note and through it back at John. You could see in his face he was pissed.**

"**What did you write?"Daniel asked laughing a little bit at John.**

"**I regret nothing in my life; I think I'll say yes."Hiro laughed.**

**Class ended and Hiro walked up to Aimi. "Yes I would love to go to the dance with you." He answered.**

"**Oh thank you Hiro!" Aimi smiled giving him a big hug and ran off. "See you then." She winked at him and continued to run.**

"**Osiris Punk!" a familiar voice yelled swinging a punch at Hiro from behind.**

"**Stop it John." Daniel said grabbing his arm before he could hit Hiro. "You have no right to act this way."Daniel continued letting his arm go.**

"**Why would you care if I went to the dance with Aimi anyways?"Hiro asked.**

"**I have my reasons." John said.**

"**How about both of you quit it, I know the perfect way to settle this." Daniel said. **

"**How?"Hiro asked curious to what Daniel was thinking. **

"**Duel."He said simply. "This is Duel academy; everything should be settled with duels."He continued to say. "If Hiro wins then John has to explain his Personal reasons and if John wins, Hiro can't take Aimi to the dance."**

"**Sounds good to me I know I won't lose to a punk liked you." John smirked.**

"**Don't get cocky John it will be your down fall."Hiro smiled.**

**At the Dueling ring……..**

"**Duel!" they both shouted with their duel disks activating and a large crowd being formed in the stadium. **

"**Mind if I start."Hiro said drawing his Sixth card. "Come on out Magna Drago."He said with the Dragon appearing on the field. "I'll end with 3 face downs."He played the cards and ended.**

"**I'll play 2 cards face down and play a monster in defense mode, with that I'll end."John said simply. **

"**Now a duel won't be fun if no one attacks." Hiro said. "I summon Sped warrior in attack mode." He said with the warrior appearing. "I equip Speed warrior with Synchro Hero." He said playing the card and Speed warriors attack went up to 1400 and its level increased to 3. **

"**First Magna Drago, attack the face down." Hiro commanded and the dragon destroyed the monster to show it was Swordsman of Landstar. "Now when speed warrior attacks, its attack will double to 2800 thanks to Synchro Hero being equipped to him." Hiro smirked. "Now attack!" Hiro yelled. **

"**Not so fast, I activate my Trap card Ring of Destruction." John revealed his trap with the ring of grenades appearing on Speed warrior and blew up with both players' life points dropping to 1200. **

"**I guess I'll end."Hiro sighed.**

"**You make this too easy."John smiled. "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight." The Iron warrior appeared on the field getting into a fighting stance. "With 1800 attack points, he will be more than enough to destroy you." John smiled with Gearfried charging straight towards the dragon.**

"**Gearfried is a cool monster but I activate my face down." He smiled. "Scrap-Iron scarecrow." the card opened up and the scarecrow took the hit and then set back down. "Instead of going to the graveyard, the scarecrow will set back down."**

"**Fine I'll end."John said annoyed. "I won't lose to a Punk like you!"John yelled at him.**

"**Alright, whatever you say, this is why I try to never act cocky."Hiro said drawing his card. "I summon Harpie girl in attack mode." He said with the Harpie appearing on the field. "Synchro Summon!" He called out with both monsters disappearing and in their place a Knight on a Horse appeared. "Knight of the Earth-Gaia Knight." Hiro smiled. "Gaia attack."Hiro said.**

"**Negate attack." John smiled with the card opening and negating Gaia's attack."**

"**I'll end my turn."Hiro frowned.**

**Up in the stands……**

"**Hey Daniel."Aimi said walking with Principal Asuka walking next to her. **

"**Oh hello principal, hello Aimi."He said bowing to the both of them.**

"**So what's going on here?" Asuka asked looking at the crowd of Students. **

"**A Duel, the Rookie Hiro vs. The warrior John."Daniel said. "The duel is quite interesting." Daniel smild. "They're fighting over you." He couldn't help but laugh at.**

"**WHAT!?"She yelled with her face turning red. **

**Asuka just stood looking at the two of them laughing.**

"**Yeah John got mad when you asked Hiro to the dance during class."Daniel continued. "I told them the only way to settle this was with a duel."He smiled.**

"**John was always protective of you Aimi when you were both younger." Asuka laughed more.**

"**Uhh principal, how would you know that?" Daniel asked confused. **

"**That's not important now just watch the Duel!" Asuka yelled at him.**

**CHAPTER VI END**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**GodSlayer: Well this was an interesting chapter, I ain't used to Romance lol**

**Hiro: This better not turn into some mushy fanfic damn it!!**

**GodSlayer: It won't I promise.**

**Hiro: You suck at making Promises!!**

**GodSlayer: That is true but I can keep this one**

**Aimi: Why can't it be a mushy Romance fic!?whining**

**GodSlayer and Hiro in unison: Don't Whine please!!**


	6. Part 2

2nd part of this duel, character bios were evil and didn't change, I changed it to John having a warrior deck. Sorry I've been busy and I finally got a chance to finish this duel.

**Fight of the warriors! Over a girl?!****(Part 2)**

**Back on the field it is now Johns turn.**

"**I think we know how this duel will end, so why don't you give up?"John said as he drew then looked at it with a grin on his face. "Or I can just crush you."**

"**You should stop acting cocky if you know what's good for you."Hiro said.**

"**I'm allowed to be cocky because I know I'm better than you."John answered. "Now I activate my Spell card release restraint!"He called out and the card appeared on the field. "By releasing one Gearfried the Iron Knight, I can Advance summon My Gearfried the Sword Master!" He yelled with the Iron knight's armor falling off to show a muscular warrior with long back hair. "I can't do anything this turn so I will end."John said.**

"**Fine this duel will end soon."Hiro laughed then drew his card. "I activate graceful charity, and draw 3 cards then discard 2."He looked at the 3 cards he drew and placed 2 in the graveyard. "I play a monster in defense mode."He played the monster. "I guess I'll end."Hiro sighed. **

"**You are right this duel will end soon." John said drawing and he had a huge grin on his face. "I activate my spell card: Rare gold armor and I equip it to My Sword master."He smiled with the armor forming onto the knight. "He is the only target you can attack now, but I will use sword masters effect and destroy Gaia." John said as the knight was destroyed. "Sword master now attack his face down!"John commanded and it slashed at the monster revealing it was Bolt Hedgehog. "I guess I'll end from there."**

"**Thanks, I was hoping you would do that."Hiro smiled and drew his card. "I summon Junk Synchron and thanks to him on the field I can do this." He smirked. "When I summon Junk Synchron I can summon a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard, and I pick Nitro Synchron, and to add to this I'll use Bolt Hedgehog's effect and summon it to the field. And when a monster is summoned like my Junk Synchron, from my hand I can summon one shot booster."Hiro smirked with the 4 monsters appearing on the field. "I use Junk Synchron and Bolt Hedgehog to summon Junk warrior."Hiro continued. "Now I use Nitro Synchron and **

**Junk warrior to summon Nitro Warrior!"Hiro yelled with the large green monster forming on the field.**

**Up on the stands….**

"**This has turned into an interesting duel."Daniel smiled staring down at the field.**

"**Who would have thought Hiro had this many powerful monsters in his deck."Aimi laughed. "Didn't he say he just started dueling about 3 months ago?"**

"**Damn, I guess he's a fast learner."Daniel laughed. **

"**500 yen on Hiro winning." Aimi said. **

"**I'm not taking that bet, I think he is going to win."Daniel said.**

"**Aww I was hoping to win some money." Aimi sighed.**

**Back on the Stadium….**

"**I activate my final face down Rind of Destruction."Hiro said to every one's surprise and destroyed Nitro warrior causing both of their life points to drop to 0.**

"**What the hell you Bastard!" John yelled. "You could have won but you decided to end it in a draw!"**

"**Exactly, I could have won but I didn't."Hiro laughed. "But you had just as many chances to win."He commented.**

"**And to answer, Aimi will be going to the Dance with Hiro!!"Daniel called out using the microphone he pulled out of nowhere.**

"**Why do you get to choose?!" John called out.**

"**Because it was a draw and I'm the main characters roommate of this fan fic."Daniel said. **

"**Damn you main characters!"John yelled.**

"**Dude, you're also one….."Hiro said then walked away.**

**Chapter VII END**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**GodSlayer: It was rushed because I was really busy with stuff and I wanted to get it out before I go to NJ**

**John: ……What will next chapter be about anyways?**

**GodSlayer: I'm guessing the dance.**

**Hiro: Fun sarcasm**


End file.
